


Double Time

by Sapphoria



Series: Enough Room for One More?:  Zakkura + Kunsel Collection [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (sort of?), Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Established Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Zack and Cloud put Kunsel in a veryinterestingsituation.Is that a proposition?
Relationships: Kunsel/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Kunsel, Zack Fair/Kunsel/Cloud Strife
Series: Enough Room for One More?:  Zakkura + Kunsel Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982218
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Double Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the boys in the AGSZCK Hornyhive GC on twitter.  
> We're putting the K in Clack. (Kunsel/Zack/Cloud) 
> 
> This is entirely self indulgent and basically Zack and Cloud inviting Kunsel into their little fold. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, posted at 5:55am. Forgive me.

  
  
  


“Doin’ okay down there, kid?” Kunsel chuckled faintly as he ran a hand through the soft tufts of blonde hair knelt so gracefully before him. The sandy locks tickled his fingers through his fingerless gloves and he couldn’t help but be worried slightly for the guy at his feet. 

_ Shit, how’d this even happen?  _

No matter how much ‘practice’ Zack swore the cadet had and ‘natural talent’ as the new First class put it, it had to be quite a hand —or mouthful— to get a soldier enhanced cock so far down his throat without gagging and keeling over on the spot. 

There came a faint hum of affirmation from below and bright, cyan eyes came to peer up at the helmet clad soldier through his fair bangs. The man’s soft lips stretched in a pretty, eye catching ‘o’ around the heavy shaft he was presented with. 

Cloud blinked slowly, his lip upturnt a bit at the edges as he slowly stroked what he couldn’t take into his mouth with his hand. He suckled keenly against his hot length and tongued at the slit in slow, languid circles that drove Kunsel wild. He shifted from one foot to the other, hips twitching from the stimulation. 

Behind him, a low chuckle rocked against his back and Kunsel peered over, taking his gaze from the stunning vision at his feet to the charming one draped across his back casually, strong arm thrown across his shoulder. 

A wicked, sly grin graced Zack’s lips from over his shoulder.

“Feeling alright yourself, Kun?” 

Kunsel rolled his eyes under his helmet and nudged backward into his friend lightly. 

“..feeling great. Strife’s really something else.” He sighed, stroking his hand appreciatively through those wild blonde spikes. They really were as nice to touch as Zack had insisted once upon a time. 

Cloud’s usually pale cheeks were flushed faintly from exertion and only tinted a darker shade of color at the praise. He pressed forward as best as he could, clutching lightly to brace himself against the second class’s muscular thigh as his lashes lowered slowly and pressed forward just a bit further. He made a faint gagging noise but it slowly damped down as he let Kunsel’s cock press further into his mouth and bump the back of his throat as he relaxed his muscles. He took slow, shaky breaths through his nose as he worked slowly, back and forth. 

Zack watched with a fond expression splayed across his chiseled features. He looked down at Kunsel’s feet and eyed the special cadet, taking one of his best friends so well. It made him happy that two of his favorite people could get along and even find comfort in each other as well. 

Sure, it wasn’t the  _ most  _ conventional dynamic but who was really judging? Shinra had seen weirder, if the three top elite first class soldiers had to say something about it. 

Screw convention. Zack saw the potential and allure of one Cloud Strife and felt the bond and comradery of Kunsel.. so obviously, the situation was the best of both worlds. 

Zack hummed warmly and hunched further forward against his friend and pressed his broad chest flush to his back. He plopped his chin onto his stark stiff shoulder pauldron, feeling the slight shake in his limbs from the attention Cloud was giving him below. He chuckled lightly, moving a hand down and rubbing lightly to the second class’s hip in a soothing motion. 

“Hey, relax… we gotcha,” he whispered warmly and smiled a bit too smugly for Kunsel to truly relax at the words. 

“Cloud’s taking such good care of you, right? He always knows how to make a guy feel special.” The dark haired man chuckled lightly and got a small huff of air through the nose in response from the blonde on his knees. 

“Big charm point, right?” 

Kunsel blew out his own puff of air shortly, the shaded visor of his helmet fogged up a bit at the temperature shift. His whole body felt hot and on the edge. It was a wonder he hadn’t completely lost it and fucked the blonde’s face by now.

“Shit…, an enormous charm point, man.” He retorted and gnawed at his thin bottom lip. 

He tried to restrain a groan at a particular hard suck and swirl of the cadet’s skilled little tongue as it teased him. 

“You, hg.. You positive you’re cool with your boy going to town on me? Aren’t puppy’s usually protective of their— hh, Fuck— their chew toys?” he grunted out breathlessly. 

Zack blinked before he outright snorted and tried to hide his smirk. 

From below, Cloud pulled back with a quietly audible ‘pop’ and a slow, long lick of his swollen lips. His hand still lazily stroked the second class’s flushed cock. He raised an eyebrow between the two Soldier’s standing above him. 

“... wouldn’t be  _ doing  _ anything if Zack and I didn’t talk about it first.” he said simply with a shrug, his voice sounded frayed and raspy from the strain on his throat. 

Zack nodded resoundly and grinned wide at Kunsel’s open mouthed expression. 

“Exactly. Cloudy and I talk about a lot of stuff, ya know,” he hummed with amusement. His bright indigo eyes peered at him, his gaze darkened.

“Like about how you offhandedly mentioned my little cadet friend has a cute ass and face and how a little birdie told me you end up sending my fan club pictures of my chest after I train that you ‘happened to get a hold of.’” He whispered into the second class Soldier’s ear. 

Chills bolted down Kunsel’s spine and his breath stuck in his throat.  _ Shit, he’d been caught.  _ He opened his mouth, excuse hot on his tongue when Cloud cleared his throat. 

The blonde leaned forward while keeping his piercing gaze onto that dark visor, his hot breath ghosting over the thick head of Kunsel’s dick. His gaze was solely on him, pinning him in place. Even without Soldier’s eyes, the cadet still somehow commanded a faintly confident presence. 

“... We talked about it… ‘n we think you’re pretty great yourself.” A small smile played on his lips as he pressed a rather chaste kiss to the slit of his cock, lapping up the flowing pre with vigor. 

_ It was absolutely filthy in the best possible way.  _

  
  


Kunsel felt himself flush, thanking the gods that his helmet obscured his expression and thus, his embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempt after attempt at gathering proper words. He swallowed hard. 

Zack chuckled warmly, the rumble in his chest felt again against his back. 

“Looks like you might have broke him, Spike.” He teased lightly yet his eyes glinted dangerously as they locked with his partner’s baby blues below. 

“You better let him have it.” 

A silent beat passed between them Cloud’s blush returned but he nodded once. His eyelids fluttered shut and he parted his lovely lips, taking Kunsel back into his mouth and breathing out slowly through his nose as he took him deep. 

Kunsel had to restrain himself from shifting forward, chasing that tight pressure in the back of that hot throat. His hips twitched needily but he tried to keep himself in check, especially with someone unenhanced offering him the pleasure. 

Zack watched the small internal struggle plaguing his friend and hummed lightly. He nudged him forward from behind, pressing up more firmly to his back. He draped over his shoulder like a vice, a little devil whispering in his ear. 

“Go on, no need to hold yourself back, buddy. He can take it. Right, Cloudy?” 

Cloud gave an approving hum that sent a thrill through Kunsel’s overstimulated member. The man looked up at the helmeted soldier with a bright gleam in his eyes, trusting. He slackened his jaw in a way only someone with absolute experience could muster and his eyelashes fluttered closed again, waiting. 

Kunsel couldn’t control it as his grip finally tightened on the tufts of blonde and thrust his hips forward, finally moving into the alluring space surrounding him. He felt his cock sink into that wet heat and outwardly groaned in affirmation. 

Cloud took it well, bracing himself against Kunsel’s thighs and held on tightly to the slacked fabric of his uniform slacks that slipped down his legs. He blew out air through his nose and hummed lightly as Kunsel eagerly fucked his throat. 

Zack watched with a keen gaze, licking his suddenly too dry lips and chuckled darkly. 

“Shit… yeah, give it to him, Kun. Fucking tight, right? Bet it feels great..” he spoke directly in Kunsel’s ear, only serving to fill his head with more dirty and insatiable thoughts. 

Kunsel grit his teeth as he fucked the willing cadet’s face in a steady rhythm, the only sound in the room being the group of three’s labored breathing and the light slap of his balls hitting Cloud’s chin as he  _ took it.  _

Kunsel pulled the blonde’s hair in a vice suddenly and picked up his pace, chasing that building pressure that flowered in his gut and began to build. 

“H-hah, shit.. —fuck, I’m gonna cum-“ he grunted shakily. 

Zack lazily hummed and smiled, giving the guys hips a light squeeze in encouragement. 

“Where you gonna do it? His throat? His face? Take your pick. Whatever you like.” He continued to whisper wickedly, his warm breath only served to make the man already on the brink shudder and his thighs to tense. 

“H.. C-Cloud!” He cried out, pulling the cadet back firmly off his cock and gaze himself a particularly hard stroke to finish himself off. His cock jerked, painting the blonde’s face in his cum, rope after rope until finally, he breathed a heavy sigh of contentment. 

Cloud gasped softly in surprise, his mouth slightly agape but eyes luckily closed as he felt the warm liquid cover him. He instinctively licked his lips, tasting the salty but somehow slightly bittersweet spend.  _ Must be a soldier thing then…  _

Kunsel took a shaking deep breath and exhaled slowly. He sagged backward, into the strong hold of his friend waiting for him. 

“Gaia.. that was  _ something,”  _ he breathed. 

Zack outright laughed at the statement and he nuzzled his cheek to the second class’s neck. 

“Good? Have fun?” He asked genuinely. 

Kunsel snorted and flushed lightly, visible on what was exposed of his face. He scratched at his cheek. 

“I.. yeah. A lot of fun,” he seemed a bit embarrassed suddenly, tucking his flaccid length away before looking back at the man still knelt at his feet. He reached out, softly cupping Cloud’s cheek and swiped his finger through his spend, spreading it slowly along his fair, lightly freckled features. 

“I really made a mess of you, didn’t I kid.” He mused, warmth evident in his voice. 

“Should probably get you cleaned up,” 

Cloud cracked open an eye, one not covered in his rapidly cooling cum and he  _ pouted, swollen plush lips down turned just so _ . 

Kunsel’s heart nearly skipped a beat in his chest. Goddess, He was gorgeous. 

Zack leaned in closer and smiled proudly, all pearly whites and blinding confidence. He wrapped his arms around Kunsel’s slim waist and seemed entirely too smitten with himself and the situation. 

  
Kunsel swore under his breath.  _ He was absolutely fucked.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Godspeed.  
> Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments super appreciated!  
> Should I write more for the three of them? How their relationship progresses? Thoughts?🤔


End file.
